


Freebatch en la 201B

by Furiael



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furiael/pseuds/Furiael
Summary: Drabbles, pequeñas historias, fragmentos de rol, todo basado en diferentes ships (y AUs) del Freebatch, escritas mientras viajo día a día en la ruta 201B. EverStrange/StrangeRoss, Johnlock, Guixon, JulianxOliver, IainxAll, PaulxAlan, y muchas más.





	1. You Keep me Right

Cada día le cuesta dormir. Conciliar el sueño. Y si un caso está sobre la mesa, descansar no es una opción. Sin embargo, mientras en el pasado, las metas de Sherlock iban meramente en la satisfacción personal y en la idea de convencerse a sí mismo —y a Mycroft— de quien era el más inteligente de la familia; la verdad es que, desde el momento en el que hizo la primera deducción sobre el teléfono de John _Hamish_ Watson le hizo cambiar su mundo, de pies a cabeza. 

En su cabeza aún resuenan los argumentos de su hermano. Su palabras frías, al punto, demuestran su concentración, su eficiencia. _Elimina lo que no sirve, descarta, deduce,_ eran algunas de sus usuales descripciones del momento. Y para cada caso, la fórmula parecía ser igual. Pero... Para Sherlock, había algo completamente fuera de lugar en esas premisas. 

Y ahora, mientras estaba rodeado de _telegramas_ y el libro de _Cómo hacer un buen discurso de padrino_, todo le llegó tan claro, tan... Obvio. 

Sus deducciones eran fantásticas. Asombrosas. Sí, sí. Lo escuchaba una y otra vez. Y no solo de John, —Oh, John, _querido John_—, sino también de _Gregory_ Lestrade, de Molly Hooper, y de sus mismos clientes. Pero ese no era el punto en su conversación interna de 2:52 con 40 segundos. El punto era encontrar el por que no solo era eficiente, sino que también _efectivo_. 

Recordó entonces aquel caso del circo Chino. La chica —la cita de John—, y todo lo que ocurrió allí. Sherlock admitía haber considerado el método de su hermano, pero... Las vidas que pudieron perderse, hubiese sido algo imperdonable también. Y que decir del caso del Taxista, o el del geek engañado. Ahora él podría decir que, sin la presencia de aquel soldado, ex-Afganistán, con un _obvio_ problema psicosomático, de ojos azules y cafés —como mirar al cielo y las montañas de la mismísima Pen-y-ghent—, torneado, pero tímido para mostrar su figura... Le había cambiado el panorama. 

Iba más allá de resolver, de buscar, de eliminar situaciones inverosímiles y solo dejar lo que se es, sin pensar en quienes pudieron ser afectados. No. Aquel verso de "_El fin justifica los medios_". Pero, ¿Qué cambió entonces en sí, en él? 

—No. _No_, —exclamó mientras sus ojos _mágicos_ de azul y verde como un solo espectro en sus ojos, casi se desorbitaban al buscar respuestas. 

Hasta que llegó la iluminación. Nuevamente, de la mano pequeña, pero fuerte de John, aquella noche que quedaron esposados juntos. 

No era simplemente el caso. No eran sólo las pistas. Y no sólo actores que empezaban como fichas no relacionadas al caso, y que terminaban como víctimas. El foco era completamente aislado, diferente... Inhumano. 

—Oh, John Watson, lo hiciste otra vez. Pero esta vez, yo vi, y no observé. Haces tanto y crees que solo se remite a tomar las notas de mis clientes. 

Sus manos se elevan, sus alargados índices señalando al tercer piso, donde John solía dormir. 

—Tú, sólo tú. Ni Mycroft, ni Lestrade, ni Molly Hopper, y mucho menos Anderson. La misma Señora Hudson se ha dado cuenta y me lo ha insinuado a la cara y he sido ciego. Simplemente, eres tú. 

Aquella mente grande, inmensa se expandió solo por pensar en la conclusión. Sherlock sonrió, y tomó los telegramas, listo para continuar su discurso. 

—Salva la vida, no resuelvas el asesinato, —repitió el peli negro al levantarse de la cama, asomando su cabeza a la sala de estar. Esa noche, John y Mary cayeron rendidos de cansancio en el sofá grande. Son embargo la noche londinense no tenía misericordia de la pareja. La chimenea no tenía casi madera, y la rubia temblaba de frío, se notaba que John trataba de resistirlo, pero era casi imposible. 

Sherlock entonces avivó la llama para calentar el lugar, y buscó un par de cobijas, cubriendo a la pareja con ellas. John amagó con la intención de despertar. Pero nada pasó. Sólo se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo de su prometida. 

Ahí lo entendió. Ese era el don de John. Su gracia, su mayor virtud. El ser normal, una mente plácida y básica se quedaba corto ante esto. Ya lo había dicho antes, el rubio le ayudaba a canalizar sus pensamientos. Pero más que eso, le había ayudado en el caso más importante. El caso de Sherlock Holmes. Donde salvó su vida. Lo mantuvo enfocado. 

—Me mantienes derecho. Día a día. John Watson. Solo tú lo has logrado. 

Y con ello, proclamó para sus adentros, su juramento de vida para la pareja, completando así, su idea para su último telegrama. 

Solo necesitaba ahora una melodía. 


	2. If I Could Reach You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño "song fic", que se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en Stephen y Everett. Está en inglés.

If I could reach you today

Like I did before,  
We wouldn't need a plane  
to watch the "Sun Dance" before our eyes.

If I could reach you today,   
Like I used to before,  
My hands would never be cold again  
And I might have forgotten their trembling.

If I could reach you today,  
Like I did before,  
I might have woken up to you under the German sky,  
And not open my eyes from the river's shore.

If I could reach you today  
Like I used to before,  
The I would have become us,  
And my hands would have trembled for a true cause.

If I could reach you today  
Like I did before,  
Even with my shuddering touch,  
I would have told you that I was wrong that day under the rain.  
That I need you,  
that I need your touch,   
because it's the only thing that can calm,  
my quivering soul.


	3. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett, luego del chasquido, retomó una fea costumbre.

No puede decir cuando empezó. Al menos no con exactitud. Pero si recuerda el porqué. Y de ahí, ya no se detuvo. Cuatro años y medio después, la razón le sigue dando más que un simple deseo de mandar todo al carajo y dejar que la nicotina y la alta cantidad de alquitrán de los Camel Blue que fumaba ahora hicieran su maldito trabajo. 

Aunque, ya ni estaba seguro de que hicieran el trabajo rápido. Cinco años habían pasado y aún no tenía un enfisema pulmonar. 

Mirando al cenicero, examinó los remanentes de su intensa cruzada en pro del Cáncer. Polvo negro, como el de aquel día. El día del "Blip". 

—Que nombre tan mierda, —comentó al aire, y tomó otra calada. Sus ojos azules, ya apagados y cansados, se mantuvieron fijos. Pensó en todos aquellos que se quedaron ese día, convirtiéndose frente a sus ojos en polución, en simple gravilla que segundos después, voló con el viento. Una acción tan simple como un chasquido, convirtió a la mitad de la población en algo que ni siquiera los escritores de la biblia hubiesen podido pensar. 

Strange. _Stephen_. Pensó en él justo al pasar todo esto. Y no necesitó un dibujo, ni nadie que se lo confirmara. Desde aquel momento en el cual lo vio siendo arrastrado hacia la "dona espacial", supo que las cosas no tendrían un buen final. Y nada tenía que ver con su confianza en el rol del Hechicero como Defensor de la Realidad. Era sólo que... Lo presentía. 

Ni siquiera el hablar con la forma astral de éste —muy brevemente, enterándose de lo que ocurría—, lo sacó de ese extraño pensamiento, de ese pálpito. Al ver la figura traslúcida apagarse y desaparecer frente a sus ojos se sintió terrible. Su corazón nunca había dado muestras de tal debilidad, de tal flaqueo, y mucho menos por amor. El miedo a quedarse sólo le recorrió de pies a cabeza y ahí, justo ahí, supo que esa había sido su última charla. 

_<<Y el muy imbécil dijo que volvería. Que le esperara.>>_

Este comentario le hace reír, una sonrisa amarga, que sólo se dibuja en sus labios, pero no proyecta más que una mueca, el desagrado, y sus ganas de ponerle fin a todo. Pero no podía. Era un diligente e importante agente, ascendido por el manejo de la defensa nacional de los Estados Unidos luego del Blip. 

—Mago de pacotilla, —lanza al aire, mientras se ponía de pie, dejando la colilla en el cenicero justo después de la última calada: la más cargada, la más amarga. La que le dejaba el peor sabor en su boca. La que lo aterrizaba a su día a día. Perfecto para el día del asco que tendría hoy—. Cinco años después y aún me tienes esperándote. Eres un maldito idiota. Ya no te atrevas a aparecer. Te odio. 

Se puso de pie, ya era hora de volver. Pasó su mano por la ahora poblada barba de intenso color, que contrastaba con el pálido de su casi canosa melena. Removió las cenizas que cayeron sobre sí, y antes de ponerse su saco, se colocó los parches de nicotina que le ayudarían en su jornada, llena de papeleo, charlas (sí, una vez más) sobre ese catastrófico día de 2018 y entrega de misiones. Los terroristas no se habían extinguido —algunos, sí, pero la plaga se mantenía—. En conclusión, había mucho que hacer. 

Manos a los lados, Everett apretó sus puños. Desvió ahora su mirada hacia el techo—. No, ahora no, —se dijo a sí mismo, mientras trataba en seco, esperando que así como pasaba saliva, las lágrimas decidieran mantenerse fuera de su visión. 

Imposible. 

Sin embargo, hoy no fue como otros días. Un par de minutos, y ya se sentía menos pesado. No calmado, pero con el suficiente peso emocional para hacer el día llevadero. De su bolsillo sacó una nota. 

_<<No hay distancias cuando se tiene un motivo.>>_

Famosa cita de Jane Austen, que Stephen había usado como frase para conjurar su vínculo. Ese regalo que le dio en algún cumpleaños pasado. Estuvo, como en muchas ocasiones, tentado a botar o a romper el papel. Atado a un recuerdo, que idiota. Se sentía como un adolescente, y le molestaba. Cincuenta y dos años le habían enseñado a no apegarse a las cosas, y mucho menos a los sentimientos pasados. 

Pero al final, el papel volvió a su bolsillo. 

—Bats aún te espera tras la puerta principal. Si llegas temprano, sé un buen amo de casa y consigue té y galletas. Bastante que me esfuerzo para llevar el dinero a casa, y terminas haciendo que vaya a buscarlo.

Con ello, sonrió. Más que triste, melancólico. Otra vez, cayendo en el vicio de recordarlo entre las acciones mundanas de la vida de pareja. Solo el sonido de notificación de su teléfono lo sacó de su murrio libelo. Un mensaje de Steve Rogers: "Encontramos la forma."

—Bueno, ya. A trabajar. 

Y con ello, el Agente Everett K. Ross se ajustó su saco, camisa y corbata. Hizo un par de llamadas y luego, ordenó que le consiguieran un vuelo charter a Nueva Jersey. 

La caja de Blue Camel quedó olvidada sobre la mesa. 


	4. Una Reunión En Speedy's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro escrito. Es más que todo, un regalo de amor y amistad (que se celebró en Colombia el dia de ayer) para La Partner. La musa. Espero haya visto las referencias. Je. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfrute, y espero que ustedes también. En esta ocasión a los principales sujetos que dan paso a nuestras adoradas ships interdimensionales: Martin y Benedict.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

El lugar no estaba muy lleno. Momento perfecto para leer un poco de aquel script.

Desde que fue informado por parte de su agente de que sería parte de un proyecto basado en la obra magna de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Martin ha pasado más tiempo que de costumbre en los alrededores del que sería el set de grabación. La idea de la historia era traer a Sherlock Holmes y al Doctor Watson a la actualidad y por ello, había que, como decía el borrador del libreto, respirar Londres. Ser uno con la ciudad.

Aunque había algo relacionado con la fantasía Sherlockiana en la 221B Baker Street —ya él había comprado un par de souvenirs, incluyendo un mostacho de juguete—, decidió ir a la Calle Gower en pleno centro de la ciudad, y caminó por el lugar. Fue como cualquier parroquiano —tomó el subterráneo y luego dio un recorrido en bus, hasta llegar al lugar que se le había indicado.

Martin no era un actor de método. No se hundía en un papel al pie de la letra. Era alguien que tenía una forma propia de proceder, una forma particular de darle vida a cada uno de sus personajes. Nada suntuoso, pero era la fórmula que le había funcionado por años, la que le dio una reputación en la televisión y la que ahora le abría las puertas a este nuevo papel. Pero había que hacer algo de investigación, y era lo que le había traído al lugar. 

Ya dentro del lugar, con un té y con obviamente algunas galletas, empezó a pasar página por página en el script. Las interacciones entre Holmes y Watson —ahora Sherlock y John, porque hoy en día los modales eran un poco más flexibles— eran bastante interesantes, y tenía que agregar, ambiguas, pero en este entorno, era no solo inclusivo, sino que, agradable a su opinión personal. Los intereses por un hombre o una mujer nunca fueron impedimentos para él. No por nada ha tenido grandes años con Amanda, o con grandes amigos, como Sasha.

Grande sería su sorpresa cuando, luego de una hora de estar en el lugar, la campana que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente, lo sacó de su lectura y repaso.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver quien estaba pidiendo una pequeña orden de te y postre antes de pedir un plato fuerte. Famoso, sí. Lo había visto un par de veces y se habían presentado en alguna gala, cortesía de la BBC. El único, Benedict Cumberbatch. La nueva sensación de Inglaterra. Y tenía que admitirlo, en persona, se veía tal cual-- no, mucho mejor que en la pantalla chica. Por más que intentara, Martin no pudo disimular su asombro, y obviamente, el hacerse evidente.

El castaño —sí, era castaño, no rubio, ni pelinegro, como en algunas producciones—, sosteniendo su bebida se dio vuelta para ubicar una mesa. Que coincidencia, ambos terminaron chocando sus miradas. 

Por un segundo... todo pareció quedarse quieto, y el lugar en silencio. Martin, ojos de azul vivo, profundo como océano que presencian los marinos, con un moteado café, cual islotes que encuentran los viajeros cuando entran en bajamar. Benedict, con un extraño manantial de siete colores entre sus pestañas, donde cualquiera se preguntaría si la Gran Barrera de Coral se había mudado a una simple, pero vasta mirada.

No supo el rubio cuanto tiempo se quedó ahí, y tampoco podía decir que se sentía estupefacto o hipnotizado. Pero de verdad, quedó perdido entre ese par de brillantes orbes. Solo el sonido barítono del más alto lo sacó de su ensoñación, cuando llamó su nombre.

—Martin--, —se entrecortó solo por que casí se avienta encima el café—. Martin Freeman. ¡Hey, hola! —logrando controlar lo que sostenía en sus manos, se aproximó a su mesa. El invocado, por supuesto, se puso de pie, para recibirlo. Ofreció su mano para saludo, pero se encontró con la sorpresiva acción de Cumberbatch que, luego de dejar sus cosas sobre la mesa —frente a las de Martin—, procedió a abrazar con fuerza al rubio. Si era cierto lo que decían: el hijo de los actores Timothy Carlton y Wanda Ventham es mucho más que talento en la pantalla. Era conocido por su empatía, su carisma, y su forma fraternal de tratar a todos con los que se rodeaba. 

El rubio quedó en silencio, en shock. Ello hasta que la cosa se fue haciendo algo incómoda. Para él. Y el problema no era el abrazo, si no que-- Obvio, era Martin Freeman, chico cool surgido que hacía comedia, sin ser un actor gracioso. Tenía que hacer algo. No solo por sí mismo, sino por aquel hombre de ojos perfectos y cuyo calor humano estaba tan cerca y que ahora le daban más que simples ganas de--

Para no pensar en más, le abrazó de vuelta, un ligero toque en la espalda, y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

—Oh-- Obvio, Benedict, sí. Siéntate por favor, —señaló Martin la silla vacía en la pequeña mesa para dos del pequeño café.

—Solo Ben está bien.

—Oh, de acuerdo, Ben.

Y así, luego de una mirada aprobatoria entre los dos, se sentaron a compartir un rato.

\--

—¿Proyectos? —Preguntó Benedict, al ver el libreto sobre la mesa. Tenía un nombre clave, y el castaño pudo deducir que era algo nuevo. Tal vez algo para TV o películas. Martin ya había incursionado en el cine con fuerza, y era un hombre también reconocido en las tablas.

—Ah, sí, —contestó rápidamente—. Uno que se está formando aún, para un piloto. Es para televisión. Moffat está detrás de ello, así que supongo que irá al prime time. Adaptación literaria.

—Una más, —Benedict contestó risueño. Ya era él un experto en ello, más de una ocasión participando en ese tipo de proyectos—. ¿De quién es esta vez? 

—Conan Doyle.

—Conan Doyle. ¿Alguien queriendo revivir a Holmes otra vez? —su tono no era de sorpresa, habían pasado muchos proyectos en toda la historia de los medios audiovisuales—. No estoy muy seguro de que otra producción sobrepase a aquella donde salía Jeremy Brett.

—Oh, la vi un par de veces, creo que era un chico cuando salió, —admitió de manera ligera Martin. La charla había estado amena, llevadera; algo bastante sorprendente para él. Solo unos minutos hablando con él, y sentía que le conocía de toda la vida. Química, que llaman. No era una persona que conectara bien de manera inmediata con todo el mundo, así que, en definitiva esto era algo bastante placentero y llevadero. Y es que podía ver en el lenguaje corporal del otro que también se sentía de la misma manera. El té y las galletas ya habían desaparecido, y ambos decidieron pedir algo mejor. Un coctel, sin alcohol, de yerbabuena y Schweppes recomendado por Benedict, fue un éxito total—. Pensaba en algo parecido. Y no debería estar haciendo spoiler, sabes cómo son los agüeros sobre las nuevas producciones.

—Bastante relativo, si me preguntas. Pero, se guardar un secreto. No saldrá de ti, de mi, y de estos dos cocteles de los cuales nos estamos deshaciendo para que no dejen salir información alguna.

Martin sonrió de nuevo. Era tan fácil, tan natural, incluso sabiendo que los chistes de Benedict eran muy flojos —aunque ya había insinuado más de una vez que eran los mejores del mundo—. Tomó entre sus manos el rubio el libreto, y pasó las páginas hasta donde estaba su marcador de lectura, en una escena que estaba practicando.

—Aprendiendo el libreto, por lo que veo, —comentó Ben al aire, mientras terminaba de comer un par de maníes del pequeño plato en la mitad de la mesa.

—Oh, sí, —admitió el rubio, sacando el marcador de página y empezando a leer entre líneas—. Esta escena me parece muy entretenida. Y ambigua. Según dicen los críticos literarios modernos, nadie nunca pudo discernir la verdadera relación entre Sherlock y John.

—¿Sherlock y John?

—Sí. Un trato más moderno. La gente conocida hoy en día se trata por su primer nombre. Sólo míranos, nos conocimos hace un par de horas y ya somos Martin y Ben.

—Tienes un punto ahí, —para ese momento Ben tomó otro trago de su bebida, y Martin no perdió detalle de ello mientras hacía lo mismo con la propia—. Y si supieras lo que dicen algunos fans de los clásicos. Hablan de que hay tensión sexual en ellos.

—¿¡Qué!? —La sorpresa en el rostro del rubio fue obvia. Los fans de este milenio si que eran particulares—. ¡No te creo!

—Ah, deberías ver lo que hacen en redes sociales.

—Es por ello que no me entero. No tengo redes.

—Mejor. Las cosas que salen allí, es mejor que se queden allí.

Rieron de ello y de un par de cosas más. Terminaron los cocteles y pidieron más. Al volver Ben del retrete del restaurante, Martin había acercado sus sillas. Le invitó a sentarse de vuelta, con el libreto en la mano.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Se dirigió Ben a él, esos ojos brillantes sobre los propios-- Momento. ¿Qué esos ojos no eran azules? ¿Por qué ahora se veían verdes? 

—Uh— Verde— 

—¿Qué?

—No, nada. Nada. Yo... Bueno, estaba pensando que podrías ayudarme a practicar esta parte. Es solo que no logro captar toda esencia que creo que esperan los escritores con ello. Se me hace muy graciosa al leerla, en serio, pero, la naturalidad es lo que espero lograr.

—Oh, seguro, —como siempre, la sonrisa ahí, y Ben, Benedict Cumberbatch, estaba allí junto a él, en la mundana y tonta tarea de repasar un libreto. Sin embargo, no le daba vergüenza. Después de todo, ambos eran actores, sabían lo que podían esperar ad portas del inicio de grabación—. ¿Qué leemos?

—Esto, —señaló Martin en el escrito—. Sabes que no te puedo dar mucho contexto, pero desde aquí me serviría.

—Está bien.

\--

—Oh-- Bien. ¿Entonces tienes novio? Lo cual está bien-- 

—Sé que está bien.

—¿Lo tienes? —dijo Martin en un tono pausado, pero con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro mientras miraba al otro su rostro. Benedict no le miraba, sus manos juntas frente de sí mientras parecía estar concentrado en ello.

—No, —respondió el castaño, sin pestañear.

—Ah, sin compromiso, como yo. Entiendo.

Ben se lo queda mirando, y, como para no cortar el flujo del intercambio, Martin bebe un poco de su nuevo coctel.

—John, deberías saber que me considero cas--, —en esta parte, tuvo que tomar el libreto y leer de allí, pero no se hicieron comentarios. Debían seguir, era el objetivo del ejercicio—. Me considero casado con mi trabajo y aunque me halaga tu interés...

—Oh-- No. No. No te pedía que saliéramos-- Hmm. Creo que esta parte me cuesta un poco. No se como proyectarlo.

Ben notó a Martin un poco incómodo. Escuchó atento lo que le costaba construir y asintió con la cabeza. Pasó, en forma de asegurarle de que todo estaría bien, a darle un ligero apretón a su hombro, seguido de un gesto afirmativo.

—Lo haces demasiado bien. Creo que esa incomodidad que proyectaste con tu línea, es lo que debes proyectar en esta escena. Y no dejes esa sonrisa de lado. Esa que hiciste cuando dijiste “¿Lo tienes?”.

Luego pasó a explicarle un par de cosas más, a las cuales Martin atendió con suma atención. Que extraño, aprender algo de un actor más joven, pero los sabios decían que todos los días era menester y necesidad el aprender algo nuevo para crecer como persona. El rubio se relajó, y practicó varias veces más la escena, donde poco a poco se iban soltando y terminaban haciendo juegos entre ellos.

En una de ellas, Ben le respondió sí, a modo de broma —lo era, ¿cierto?— a la parte de tener novio, y Martin no podía aguantar la risa al escucharlo explicar que su novio era rubio, de nariz prominente y que fufeaba como un erizo.

En otra de esas pasadas, Martin fue quien completó la frase con un “sí, estoy pidiendo que salgamos, a lo que Ben le tomó de la mano y le hizo un par de bromas sobre ser novios. Algo fugaz, pero que entre chiste y chanza, le sirvió al actor a recordar sus líneas para lo que empezaba desde el lunes.

El momento fue ameno, gracioso y de verdad, Martin llegó a pensar que Ben sería el indicado para esa conversación. Tal vez alguna recomendación de parte suya con Gatiss y Moffat podría influir.

—No lo se, y es que va a sonar muy tonto, Ben, —remarcó el rubio en esta forma particular de llamarlo, considerando que se conocieron muy pronto, junto con sus expresivas cejas y aquella forma de levantar el rostro —un sello personal Freeman—, y le miró directo a los ojos. Nuevamente allí, el sentimiento de calidez apareció, y su expresión se ablandó un poco con ello—. Pero en serio, serías un excelente Sherlock Holmes.

—Recomiéndame con tus productores entonces, —respondió ante el comentario—. Aunque el lunes comienzo una grabación.

—Oh, es una lástima.

—Sí. Una lástima. Pero, la escena, la harás de lujo. Lo se. 

Y con ello, Ben dejó el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa, se levantó, listo para salir. Antes de que Martin pudiera decir, agregar algo, o incluso quejarse, el castaño le había abrazado con fuerza, esta vez, no por encima de los hombros, si no de la cintura. Extraño... pero el deseo de empujarlo lejos de sí, no estaba.

Todo ello por que en sí, el abrazo que se sintió hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Le hizo vibrar, estremecerse en un sentimiento de felicidad.

Luego, el menor de los dos se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla, se recostó en ella, pero dirigió su mirada al rubio—. Recuerda, la dirección es 221B Baker Street, buenas tardes, —interrumpió, en voz alta, y con ello, salió del restaurante.

Martin sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. Que spoiler gigantesco, ello, si el lugar estuviese lleno, o como si supiera del proyecto.

Momento.

Tomó éste el libreto. Pasó una tras otra las páginas. Viendo las escenas. Estaba seguro de que ello estaba ahí, su memoria era buena. Y estaba seguro de que esa página no la revisaron en el improvisado ensayo.

Página 14, párrafo 4.

Interior, Barts, salón de clase. 

Sherlock camina hacia la puerta, la toma y la abre, pero antes de salir, se dirige a John (acercamiento de cámara, primer plano dividido entre Sherlock, John y Mike):

«El nombre es Sherlock Holmes, y la dirección es 221B Baker Street. Buenas tardes.»

—¿Pero cómo--? —Nuevamente sus ojos brillaban. Benedict no era como este sujeto del libreto. No era una ocurrencia de Conan Doyle, y mucho menos una de Moffat y Gatiss. ¿Cómo era posible saber tal cosa? No creía Martin que ambos fuesen asiduos lectores de las historias victorianas del legendario detective. Suponía que todos tenían agendas ocupadas, que apenas le daban tiempo de algo de distracción.

Una llamada llegó a su teléfono, y de inmediato contestó. Era Mark Gatiss.

—Martin, —se escuchó la voz al teléfono—. Espero estés bien. Este es el recordatorio para la grabación del lunes.

—Si, —respondió el rubio—. Ya estoy listo. Y tengo disponibilidad de una semana. Mi agente ya tiene todo sorteado.

—¡Perfecto! —podía hasta sentir la alegría en la voz de Mark—. Oh, y debo decirte que ya tenemos a tu coestrella. No lo vas a creer. Movió un par de compromisos y estará el lunes a primera hor--

—¿Benedict Cumberbatch?

—Oh. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Corazonada, que llaman, —esta vez, él fue quien se halló envuelto en una agradable sensación. Cálida en su interior, agradable, y reflejada en una sonrisa en su rostro—. Me parece... perfecto.

—Entonces estoy seguro de que se llevarán excelente, —sonó el libretista y actor convencido, al otro lado de la línea—. Ahora, descansa, estoy seguro que ya te sabes todo el libreto. Nos vemos el lunes, Martin. ¡Adiós!

Al colgar, Martin solo pudo sacudir su cabeza y negar ligeramente. Seguramente, Benedict también vino a hacer su investigación en el lugar de grabación.

Definitivamente, se iban a llevar bien en escena. Y fuera de ella.

Sin dejar que esa sensación se fuese de él, se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas, y luego de pagar, se fue de Speedy's.

El lunes, empezaría una magnífica aventura.

FIN.


End file.
